


Under the Mistletoe

by curiouselfqueen



Series: Holiday One-Shots [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Enchanted Mistletoe, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Mistletoe, One Shot, background dramione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouselfqueen/pseuds/curiouselfqueen
Summary: Back at Hogwarts for their eight year, Harry and Ron accidentally get stuck under enchanted mistletoe. It takes them longer than it should to figure out how to get out of it.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on tumblr as a holiday gift for @ladiezabini   
> Prompt: I’d love to see a super awkward scene of Harry and Ron stuck under the mistletoe. Because the simple thought of it makes me giggle

They had been stuck under the archway for at least forty-five minutes by now.  Thankfully the dinner rush had already passed.  That and the fact that the returning Eighth Years had essentially been given their own corner of the castle that year meant not many people would cross their path.  Whenever someone did though, Ron and Harry acted a little too casual, as if they were just standing about killing time rather than stuck under an archway by charmed mistletoe of all things.

Everyone had heard that the castle had enchanted mistletoe around the holidays but very few people even claimed to have experienced it.  Some people said the castle manifested it on it’s own, others said it was the house elves.  The Weasley Twins weren’t in attendance anymore, but that didn’t leave them innocent in everyone’s minds.  

“But why would someone put it here of all places?” Harry asked as he paced the narrow pathway between the arch.  “Who was it meant for?”

“Mate, now’s not really the time to be playing Auror,” Ron said.  “Someone was having a laugh, or it was the castle.  Let’s just get out!”  Sunlight shot out of Ron’s wand as he aimed it towards the offending weed, but nothing happened.  Again.

The first fifteen minutes they’d been caught under the mistletoe had been spent struggling against the charm - trying to get out from under the archway by sheer brute force and willpower.  The next fifteen minutes had been spent arguing about whose fault it was, who’s crazed crush had meant to get caught in it with which of them, and cutting down each other’s egos.  The last fifteen minutes had been spent throwing every spell, charm and hex they could think of to get out of it, short of casting Bombarda at the castle walls to form a new path back to their common room.  

“Accio mistletoe.”

“Didn’t work.”

“I can see that, thanks.”

At the sound of a sigh, Harry and Ron turned to see Hermione and Draco standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at them.  

“I knew it was going to be you two,” Hermione said.  Draco smirked, shifting their books under his arm, ready to wait out the show.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Ron.

“We could hear you bickering all the way down the corridor.  None of those spells are going to work.  There’s only one way out of the mistletoe.”  

The four of them stood there in the hallway.  Ron and Harry staring at Hermione, waiting for her to tell them the answer, Hermione hoping that for once she wouldn’t have to, and Draco’s smirk was shifting to what Harry called his shit-eating grin.  

“Just kiss!”

“It’s about time anyway, everyone’s been waiting years–” Draco was cut off by Hermione digging her elbow into his side but it didn’t wipe the amusement off his face.  

Harry turned to Ron and shrugged his shoulders.  

“What?!  You’re not–” but Ron’s protests were cut short as Harry grabbed his best friend’s shoulders and kissed him square on the mouth.

“There.”  

Harry turned and made his way down the hall, and a few seconds later, Ron was running and shouting after him.  Hermione turned the opposite way to find another route to the common room, but was stopped by Draco grasping her hand.

“Where are you going, Hermione?”  He laced their fingers together, tilting his head towards the arch.  “You know this is the fastest route to the common room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @prairieengineer for feedback and getting me through my writer’s block when writing this.  
> May rewrite it this year...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
